


Sterek (2 views)

by darain39



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Implied Relationships, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darain39/pseuds/darain39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the relationship from two view points</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek (2 views)

**Author's Note:**

> *not sure what to say*

No two people move the same  
So, if I inadvertently  
Graze my finger against your jutting hip bone  
Or you place a warm hand  
Between my thighs  
Rhythm expressed, made flesh  
I’m sure we’d be forgiven  
For finally moving at all  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>(or in other words Sterek (on the outside)

Ours is a melody  
Strung perfectly between us  
Played from my lips  
Reverberated in your eyes  
Thrummed by our heartbeats  
We know our music  
Exists in the silence  
Between when you breathe  
And I don’t speak

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>(or in other words Sterek (on the inside)


End file.
